thequietspitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ular
Intro Ular is a priest of Yebo at the Temple of Yebo in Daelin. Description Ular is a half-elf who appears equivalent in age to a human in their sixties. He is bald, has orange eyes, and wears the robes of the clergy. During the morning pottery session, his robes were stained with clay and water. Ular exhibits great patience with the inept potters making a mess in the temple. He encourages persistence and practice. He seems to be highly thought-of and respected by locals. Ular seems to favour a hands-off approach; when pressed to divulge who might have made Bora feel unwelcome at the temple, he answered; "It's not my business to invade other people's." Bora described Ular as being idealistic, however he also seems resigned to people's prejudices, saying that "it was enough people that changing old couple's minds wouldn't change anything." The Story So Far Chapter 1 "You Can Call Me Vangdondalor" (1x3) Hymn met Ular at the Temple of Yebo, having been directed there by Satoshi. Ular initially declined the offer of aid, but then requested that the party check in on one of the temple's visitors - Bora - who had been conspicuously absent for some time. "Disaster at the Sapphire Tower" (1x5) Godric and Hymn visited the temple early in the morning to seek information on who had been blackmailing Bora. Ular patiently taught them both how to use a pottery wheel. Godric produced a wonky but serviceable bowl, while Hymn accidentally made a plate. Hymn passed on Bora's gift to Ular, who led Hymn into a side room where he gave him a small, wooden box containing a ring. When Hymn protested that this seemed too great a payment for simply delivering a message, Ular insisted that the ring was not a reward, but a gift. Hymn promised to let Ular know should they discover the ring's purpose. Next, Godric borrowed Ular and asked to see the kiln as an excuse to leave Hymn alone with the Elderly Temple-Goers. Ular admitted that many people were unhappy with Bora's presence at the temple but said that he had never seen more than just stares and judgement. When pressed, he did convey that the most prosperous visitor who also disapproved of Bora was Phi Tanmae, though he firmly told Godric that he hoped they would not take action against him. Ular invited Hymn and Godric to return in the afternoon to paint their pottery, however they were unable to do so as they promptly got caught up in events at The Sapphire Tower. "Fissures" (1x9) Hymn sought Ular's help in communicating with Godric while Godric was trapped on the demiplane. Ular was thankfully still at the temple at almost midnight and was able to cast Sending (twice). The next day, Hymn and Godric returned to convey their thanks to Ular (and to paint their pottery) and Hymn made a generous donation to the temple. "Following the Wind" (1x10) Hymn and Godric returned to the temple once more (Ignatious waiting outside) for their finished pottery, which they decided to leave as offerings, and to say their farewells to Ular before leaving the city. Relationships Bora Ular considers Bora a friend and was concerned for her welfare when she abruptly stopped visiting the temple. He admits that he was aware of her discomfort with people's stares and judgement but, while he criticises people's disapproval as "ridiculous", he concedes that "people will think what they think." Character Information Abilities * Ular does not know any cleaning spells Spells 3rd Level * Sending Items * Ular's Ring (given to Hymn) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Half-Elves Category:Priests Category:Residents of Daelin Category:Residents of Paeleuah Category:Followers of Yebo Category:Clerics